The Eeveelution Family
by SonicStarlet
Summary: Adventure f follows the 9 Eeveelutions of the Pokemon universe and their adventures through the Pokemon world. Characters Evie, Clarion, Jolteon, Vaporeon, leafeon, sylveon, Glaceon, Espeon and Umbreon
1. Chapter 1

The Eeveelution Family

By SonicStarlet

Chapter 1: An Eevee's Beginning

It's a warm pleasant day in Viridian Forest as Butterfree flitter above an empty meadow where a little brown egg is seen. The egg starts to crack and two little fluffy ears pop out of the top. The egg falls over and a baby Eevee's crawls out of the eggshell. The Eevee sniffs the air but smells nothing. Eevee opens its beautiful umber brown eyes and looks around. Eevee sees nothing but an empty nest in an abandoned thicket. The Eevee stands up and walks outside. "Mommy? Daddy?" The Eevee whimpers as it hears a loud frightening sound. Eevee curls up into a ball scared and closes its eyes tight hoping whatever made that sound will leave it alone. Eevee opens its eyes when it feels something poke it. Eevee looks up at the bright pink pokémon with tears in its eyes. "Hello dear. Are you ok?" The Pokémon says as it pets Eevee gently on its brown head. "Who are you?" Eevee says as it reluctantly stands up. "I'm Espeon the Psychic-type evolution of Eevee but you call me Espe. Are you lost little one?" Espeon says as she sits down beside Eevee and pulls it into a hug. Eevee nods and replies "Yes. I am lost. I can't find my Mama and Papa. I woke up in an empty nest with no one around." Espeon wipes away Eevee's tears with her paw and replies "Come with me. I'll bring you home with me. I'm sure Flareon wouldn't mind someone who understands what he went through." Espeon stands up and offers Eevee her paw. Eevee takes it and Espeon puts Eevee on her back then walks back towards her home. Eevee holds on tight to Espeon as she walks silently through the trees. "So who is Flareon?" Eevee asks as it bounces on Espeon's back as she walked. "Flareon is a fire-type evolution of you. He found a fire stone and when he touched it, he evolved. He thought we wouldn't like him because he evolved but I put those worries to bed as I said I would always love him because he is him no matter what shape he may be." Eevee's eyes sparkle as it listens. "That raises a question, what gender are you Eevee?" Espeon said as she swiftly jumped across a small river. Eevee's ears bent backwards as it replied "I don't know what I am. I only hatched a little while ago." Espeon nodded "We'll find out later but for now, we're here. Eevee looked up at the large tree that had been converted into a large house. "Flareon! Glaceon! I'm home!" Espeon shouts as she takes Eevee off her back. Two red ears pop out from the window twitching. Then Flareon shows his red head with fluffy yellow hair. "Glacie! Espe's home!" Flareon shouts as he slides down an exterior slide on the side of the tree to the ground. Espeon hugs Flareon while Glaçeon comes down the slide. Espeon turns to see Eevee hiding behind a bush. Espeon walks over to Eevee and offers her paw. "It's okay this is Flareon. He's very friendly." Flareon walks up to Eevee very slowly as not to frighten it. "Hello Eevee." Flareon says as he holds out his paw waiting for Eevee to take it. Eevee perks up and takes Flareon's paw. "Hi! It's nice to meet you Flareon." Eevee stands up and follows Flareon and Espeon to the house where Glaceon is standing waiting patiently. Espeon hugs Glaceon and turns to Eevee and says "Eevee, this is Glaceon. The Ice-type evolution of you. She can be a little competitive sometimes but she's a wonderful friend to have." Eevee shakes Glaceon's paw and follows the others inside. Eevee follows Flareon, Glaceon and Espeon upstairs into a room that resembles a kitchen. Espeon opens a leafy cupboard and pulls out some berries. Espeon places them in front of Eevee and says "Are you hungry Eevee? You were just hatched. Pick any one you want." Eevee looks at the colorful berries and pulls out a Roseli Berry and bites into its bright red and dark blue skin. Eevee's eyes twinkle as the array of sweet flavors makes it mouth tingle. The bright purple juice spills from the berry as Eevee hungrily devours it. As Eevee eats the berry it's fluff becomes shinier and softer to the touch. The end of its tail curls into a swirly shape. Once Eevee has finished the entire berry, a small swirly plumage of hair appears on the top of its head. Eevee opens its eyes which are now sparkling with light brown accents in her dark brown irises. The other Eeveelutions look at Eevee awestruck at her transformation. Espeon says happily "Oh! She's a girl! How wonderful!" Eevee walks over to Espeon happily "Look at me! My body changed. I'm really swirly now!" Eevee jumps happily as her hair flips back and forth at the small jumps she makes. Later that night Espeon led Eevee to one of the spare rooms in the house and settled her in for a nice restful sleep. Eevee yawned and snuggled under the blankets. Espeon walked towards the door "Good night Eevee..." Eevee replied before falling asleep "Good night Mama..." Espeon smiled as she walked to her own room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eeveelution Family

Chapter 2:A Cute Couple and a Vaporeon in Trouble

Eevee woke to the smell of cooked berries coming from downstairs. She pushed the blanket off her and yawned. She stood up and stretched then walked out of the room. Flareon greets her with a broad smile. Eevee smiles back and they both wLk downstairs. Espeon has a platter of steaming berries in front of her. Espeon wVe to the two "Good morning Eevee, Flarie. How did the two of you sleep?" Eevee sat down across from her and yawned again "I slept wonderfully thank you." Flareon sat down next to her and replied "I had a bad dream..." Espeon looked at Flareon worriedly "Oh dear. Was it the same one?" Flareon nodded and dug his teeth into one of the cooked Sitrus berries from the platter. Eevee bit into a Pecha berry as she looked at Flareon with a sad expression on her face. The door opened and a slender but spiky looking yellow Pokémon walked in. Espeon shouted happily "Joltie!" She ran over and hugged him. He rolled his eyes and replied "It's Jolteon. Not Joltie." He sighed and grabbed a Chesto berry from the platter and hungrily ate it. Espeon smiled "Sorry. How are you Jolteon? It's been a while." Jolteon finished the berry and saw Eevee hiding underneath the table shaking in fear. He turned to Espeon "Who's that?" He said as he pointed to Eevee. Espeon walked over and comforted Eevee as she replied "This is Eevee. I found her all alone in the Viridian Forest so I brought her here. Jolteon struts over to Eevee and smiles brightly "Hi Eevee. I'm Jolteon. I'm the Electric-type evolution of you. I may look scary but I won't hurt you." He reached a paw out to Eevee who shook it timidly. Glaceon walks in and tackles Jolteon "Jo!tie!" She shouted as she pinned Jolteon on the floor. "Nice to see you again Glaceon..." Jolteon said as he blushed madly while staring into Glaceon's glistening sapphire blue eyes. Glaceon lets Jolteon get up then hugs him. Jolteon laughs embarrassed as his face turns bright red. Glaceon breaks the hug and looks deeply into Jolteon's dark violet eyes. Espeon helped Jolteon up off the ground and giggled. "She sure missed you didn't she?" Jolteon looks away nonchalantly and nods. After a few minutes Flareon and Eevee are playing outside in some tall grass. Eevee giggles playfully as she and Flareon tumble and roll around in the grass. Eevee lays on her back and looks up into the beautiful clear blue sky watching the clouds ripples they ride the wind. Eevee sits up and continues to watch the clouds until Flareon tackles her in a bush laughing uncontrollably. Eevee smiles as she brushes leaves and twigs out of her hair and tail. Flareon scratches his head and helps her pull twigs out of her fur. After Flareon Eevee or done they hear a cry from a Pokémon in need of help. A rush over towards the sound and see a Vaporeon battling a Manectric. Eevee bounds over the hill and barrels down the road into the main metric using Tackle sending it flying backward. Flareon follows and helps Vaporeon get away well Eevee continues to battle Manectric. after Eevee has damaged it enough it takes off and runs away with its tail between its legs. Eevee walks up to Vaporeon and sees she's covered in bruises from the battle. Flareon putsVaporeon on his back and brings her to their home. Espeon fetches an Orange berry and gives it to Vaporeon. She wolfs it down and lays down exhausted. Eevee brings her some fresh cold water from the nearby river. Vaporeon thanks Eevee and falls asleep. Eevee covers Vaporeon with a blanket then walks out of the room quietly and without a sound. She walks downstairs and sits at the table which is an old tree stump that has been carved into a table shape. She lays her head on the table and worries if Vaporeon will be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Red Eyes and a Beautiful Sunrise

Eevee yawns and lifts her head to see the sun peeking over the horizon. "How long have I been asleep?" Eevee stands up and walks outside and sees a dark figure staring at the gorgeous pink and purple blended sky as the sun rises higher. "Who are you?" Eevee asks as she walks tentatively up to it. "My name is Umbreon. I'm the Dark-type evolution of Eevee. Nice to meet you whoever you are." He says without turning his head away from the sky. Eevee sat down next to Umbreon and replies "I'm Eevee, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Once the sky has turned a dazzling blue color he turns his head towards her. To Eevee's shock his eyes are a piercing blood red color. Eevee stands up and backs away from Umbreon in fear. Umbreon looks at her perplexed at why she's backing up. "Are you scared of me little Eevee?" Umbreon says as his eyes shimmer in the sun. Eevee nods and Umbreon sighs "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Eevee relaxed and walks back up to him. "I'm sorry. Your red eyes just startled me. I've never seen such a deep red color before. I'm not scared, I was just shocked is all." Eevee smiles and Umbreon smiles with her. Later that day Eevee brought Umbreon to Espeon's house. "Espe! We have a visitor!" Eevee shouted as she walked into the living room with Umbreon behind her. Espeon comes down the stairs and spies Umbreon. "Umbreon!" Espeon shouted as she ran up to him and kissed him. Umbreon smiled while blushing madly "I missed you too Espe..." Espeon curls her tail around Umbreon and rubs her cheeks on his soft black fur. Eevee watched them as they walk outside to the nearby lake to drink some water. Eevee walks upstairs and crawls in bed for a nice long nap. Several hours later Eevee wakes up to the sound of noise coming from the kitchen. I run downstairs into the kitchen area and see a delicate looking Pokémon with a peach fur coat with a large leaf tail and leaves sticking out everywhere else like her chest head and feet. The Pokémon turns her head revealed her shimmering brown eyes. "Hello dear. Awake already I see." She smiled as she pulled out a steaming berry pie out of the oven. Eevee sat down at the table where the Pokémon was pointing. "Who are you?" The Pokémon placed a piece of pie in front of Eevee "My name is Leafeon. I'm the Grass-type evolution of you. Nice to meet you." Leafeon sits down at the table with her own slice of pie. Eevee took a bite of the pie and her eyes lit up. She took another bite and felt the parade of flavors coursing through her taste buds. She gobbles down the piece in three bites. Eevee smiles and licks her lips "That was so good. Can you show me how to make one?" Leafeon smiled happily "Of course I can! I'm happy you like my pie. No one else ever ate it that fast." Leafeon stands up after eating her piece and pulls out some Tanga berries and starts chopping them with razor leaf. Leafeon pushes the berries into a pie tin and pats it down with her brown paws until it's nice and flat. Eevee watches in fascination as Leafeon makes a delicious Tanga berry pie. Eevee's eyes sparkle as she takes a bite of the piece of pie. Leafeon giggles as Vaporeon slowly walks in the kitchen. Eevee runs up to Vaporeon and she leans against her to keep her balanced. Eevee looks up at Vaporeon worried as she seats her at the table "Are you ok? You really should be resting." Vaporeon looks at Eevee and smiles slightly "Sorry. I was getting hungry and I was too weak to call out." Eevee nods and places a piece of the pie in front of her. Vaporeon takes a small bite and swallows after chewing it for some time. She lays her head weakly on the table and tries to keep her eyes open. Eevee urges her to eat so she can regain her lost strength. Vaporeon nods and takes another bite of the pie. It takes her a while but she eventually finishes the whole piece then Eeveehelps her back upstairs and into bed. Eevee throws a blanket over Vaporeon and leaves the room to go to her room. Once Eevee is in her room she sits on the carved windowsill and wonders if Vaporeon will recover...


End file.
